


Strea's Sapphic Subjugation

by AhegaoSensei (StarlightKnight)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anal Play, Beach Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Foot Fetish, Harems, Kink Exploration, Lemon, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mild Spoilers, Milking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Yuri, abridged references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKnight/pseuds/AhegaoSensei
Summary: Re:Hollow Fragment game continuity. Kirito is off to save Philia, so he's in the Hollow Area almost constantly, leaving the girls to their own devices - and Strea feels the need to cheer them up. Unfortunately(?), her grasp of ways to do that is somewhat... skewed by prior events.





	1. Case 1: The Blacksmith & her Toys

>   
>  Cardinal System: The system that monitors Sword Art Online and its players, and deploys suitable measures to ensure the stability of the game and its players.  
> 

### The Blacksmith & Her Toys

It had started with that stupid Pizza Roulette. Asuna 'taking the bullet' for Kirito and demanding Strea kiss her instead had set the lilac-haired berserker off on thinking that kind of thing was appropriate anytime, and no matter how many times the girls tried to talk her down from it, she just didn't seem like she was going to change it.

Normally, that kind of thing is what you'd shrug off as an endearing character quirk, but to Lis' frustration, the sensation of the girl's silky tongue on hers kept jumping into her head while she was going at it hammer and tongs - not in her forge, mind you, but on her bed. The pink smith had been _trying_ to enjoy a nice little fantasy about the Black Swordsman - that lithe, athletic frame; tall, dark, and snarky demeanour; his sometimes-knightly personality - and found that while she was busy invading herself with her toy, Strea's sweet tongue kept invading her thoughts.

What she _didn't_ know was that Strea was also invading her home. She'd set the NPC running front of house inactive, effectively closing up shop, but rather than be deterred, Strea just followed her nose up to Lis' private rooms... personal space had never been a huge concern for her, after all. Between the metal-layered violet dress and black jackboots, you'd think Strea would make more noise, but with her Stealth skill tuned so high - and it had to be high, to compensate for the armor and the honking great sword she carried around on their hunts! - even without actively using it, she carried herself pretty much silently up the stairs.

"Hey, Lis~"

Lis froze in horror as Strea poked her smiling face around the doorframe. She'd been so revved up she'd forgotten to lock the damn place up, and so here she was, laying back against her pillows, two-pronged 'sword' in one hand buried to the root and her other up against her opened blouse, mashing her tits as she pushed herself towards orgasm. When she recovered motor control a few moments later, she hurled the nearest thing to hand (unfortunately, the toy) at Strea and practically dove under her covers, bundling herself up.

Strea took a moment to retrieve the toy from where it was quivering in the doorframe, where her head had been scant seconds before, and looked it over. Somewhere down in a deep, dark part of her database, she had information on this sort of thing, but the size certainly caught her by surprise - especially the lower half, wasn't it normally smaller? The toy was beautifully made, though, just enough give in it while still being suitably hard, and looking at it from a more objective angle - more specifically, analyzing its qualities as a game item - its level and durability were both incredibly high; even for something like this, Lis hadn't made it halfheartedly. Strea smiled gently. That kind of dedication to her craft, even for stuff like this; small wonder Lis was blacksmith to the gods among SAO's players.

She made her way over to sit on the edge of Lis' bed, smiling gently at her friend, who seemed quite unsure whether she was going to yell or cry. "I didn't know you could make stuff like this in SAO."

"... if you set it as a decoration or furnishing, you can take a lot of personal liberties with the form," Lis muttered after a few moments, wishing she could sink through the bed. What Strea could see of her face was beet red, only making the freckled girl even more adorable.

"You could have said something if you were feeling frustrated, you know."

Lis couldn't tell if Strea was saying it just to rile it up or if she was being genuine - Strea's smile was always so hard to read, kind and sweet and just a little bit teasing - but the words had the effect all the same, and she started to reach out from under the blankets to snatch her toy back, only to find Strea moving it out of her reach... raised to those soft, pink lips, wet tongue extending to roll around the toy's fat prongs, lapping Lis' juices from the rubbery surface.  
If Lis was red before, she was tomato-colored now. "Hey! Th, that's dirty!"

"Donh, mm, be ridiculous." Strea paused for a moment to lick her lips, letting Lis see her soft, pale throat working as she swallowed before finishing the sentence. "Virtual juices on a virtual tongue? Besides," she leaned closer to Lis, pressing the now-cleaned toy back into her hand, "if it's yours, there's no way it would be dirty, right?" A cliche line - her database was curated by crawler, after all - but it seemed to have the desired effect, turning Lis' tomato blush into a pink haze, leaving her face and hair almost the same colour.

"Knock it off, Strea," Lis mumbled, half-hearted. God, her heart was pounding. That line was so stupid, but it worked on her somehow. Maybe because Strea had said it so earnestly? She didn't know any better, she really thought she was saying something... loving. Lis' heart skipped a beat. She'd largely given up on any chance of bedding Kirito - it had almost happened, until Asuna put her foot down and made it clear where Kirito was going to lie - but a girl has needs, right? Maybe it was the way Strea was, juts like Kirito, saying something without any real idea what it meant.

"But," Strea purred, taking Lis' hand - still holding it in her cool, slim fingers - and raising it to her lips, "I want to take care of my friends." She let her stained tongue loll out, slowly rolling around Lis' finger, the same way she'd been playing with the toy. Lis shivered under the blankets, her red eyes rolling up a little as the contact sent sparks racing through her body. God, being touched gently like that felt amazing. She was just coming out of the daze, realising that the licking had stopped, when she found Strea's face up against hers, in that position Lis had been finding herself in more and more lately, of being kissed down with Strea on top of her. Normally, she'd flail and try to find a way out (not that that was ever really possible, Strea did _not_ believe in letting you go once she had you in a hug), but this time... the privacy, the way her brain was overloading in the mix of surprise, embarassment, shame... _pleasure_... she just kind of went with it, letting her wet tongue, coated in saliva from before - god, had she really been drooling that sloppily when she was daydreaming and playing with herself? - tangle with Strea's, briefly dueling for dominance between their lips before she surrendered, allowing her friend's tongue to subjugate hers, to lay siege to her mouth.

They traded kisses for almost five minutes before Strea broke free, giggling gently. Lis became vaguely aware that the harassment popup was flickering in the corner of her vision, trying to get her attention, and Strea obviously noticed from the way her eyes flicked over. "What do you want to do?" She had her arms around Lis' hips, squeezing her through the blanket she'd coccooned herself in, big violet puppy dog eyes looking up... that's what she was, Lis decided, a big labrador puppy. Not stupid, but not bright enough to realise that not everything wanted to be knocked over and licked.  
Lis waved her hand, dismissing the popup. Right now, that was _definitely_ what she wanted. "More," she murmured, her voice soft and husky. "Don't stop touching me."

"Then, show me how this works," Strea's smile turned into a little smirk, absolutely teasing her now - not just with her words, but by dangling the toy in front of Lis' nose. "You looked _amazing_ just back there." She raised her other hand, called out a little screnshot, one she'd taken just before Lis noticed her, and Lis' tomato blush came back in full force, staring at herself... was that really her? Tongue lolling out, wantonly railing herself with the thick toy, drooling dumbly with a look of rapture on her face... she shuddered, feeling her heart pound in her chest... her heavy, drool-stained chest. She could feel her saliva starting to dry on her skin, proof of picture. Some small part of her brain took time out to wonder when exactly Kayaba found the time to program _that_ in.

"F... fine." Lis practically snatched it off Strea, who helped her wriggle free of the blankets. She resumed her pose, leaned back against her pillows - a little tenser, limbs a little closer, as if shielding herself. "... I just, need a minute," Lis mumbled, turning the toy over in her hands, suddenly shy. Strea kneeled up a little, reaching her hands up, and Lis was just opening her mouth to ask what she was doing when Strea's top disappeared. Lis' mouth didn't shut again; she was too busy being stunned by Strea's heavy chest - Leafa was stacked, sure, but in a way that defied her build. Strea, slightly thicker, carried herself more naturally, her bountiful breasts bouncing just so as she settled up against the wall, reaching out with one hand to rub Lis' calf.  
"Does that help? Now you're not the only one being watched."  
No, it didn't help! Well, maybe it did a little, but in a sense, it made Lis even more conscious - she was a bit better endowned than Asuna or Silica, sure, but compared to Strea... she grit her teeth a little and took a breath. "... I get it, so... here," Lis breathed, starting to work the toy into herself. Strea watched her carefully, noted the way she breathed in softly as the toy parted her lips and sank inch by inch into her dripping pussy - framed by a gorgeous patch of pink hair - but especially noticed the sudden gasp when the lower shaft sank into her ass, the way Lis' body shuddered. "Th... this one, only, mmh, vibrates a lil' bit," Lis panted out, slowly grinding her hips in time with her pumping hand, "sssoh you need to, ahn, work it yourself..."

"Then let me," Strea leaned in, whispering softly in Lis' ear, then pressing up against her, her heavy breasts squished against Lis' chest, making them both moan as their hard nipples rubbed up against one another. Strea's soft hand slipped down, finding the hilt of the toy and starting to work it herself, dipping Lis back a little so that she could get better leverage. If nothing else, Strea was a quick learner, quickly finding just the right rhythm to make Lis' hips dance and writhe for her, learning the right way to twist and grind the toy to pound her friend's tight little ass, making her squeal in pleasure - squeals quickly muted by Strea's lips. This time, Lis didn't resist, nor did she simply go with it, instead greedily returning Strea's kisses, her now free hands moving to slip up under her friend's skirt. No panties... why was she not surprised? She'd have to have a word with her about that... when she wasn't making the best of it.  
Strea may have been a quick learner, but compared to Lis' skilled fingers... well, no toy was necessary there. Rather, after Lis began touching her, Strea doubted a toy would measure up. The smith began small at first, slowly feeling Strea out, exploring her body - squeezing and kneading her plump rear, working round her curvy hips to her soft thighs, then inward, rolling along her dripping lips, making Strea whimper when Lis found her clit and began attacking that too, leaving Strea moaning up against her mouth, kissing and working her hand in a trance.  
Lis, for her part - being touched by Strea felt good, but she'd never known how enjoyable it was to pleasure a partner like this. The way Strea was right now, seeing the confident, sexy berserker practically melting in her lap, made Lis' heart pound in a way she hadn't known it could, her whole body trembling in pleasure, not from the toy, but from seeing her friend reduced to that kind of state, like a cat in heat. She shuddered softly, whispering in Strea's ear as the kiss broke. "Lay back for me."

Strea did as she asked, about to ask for what, when she found herself muffled by Lis' rear - the smith had turned and straddled her, sitting on her face. Strea's whole body quivered, flushing pink all the way down her chest, her senses drowned in Lis' sweet scent. "Lick." Not quite an order - Lis tried to sound commanding, but she came off as hopeful, wondrous at the same time, as if wondering whether Strea would obey a command like that. She did, of course, letting her tongue trace the motions she'd learned from Lis' fingers, rolling through her lower lips, passionately making out with her friend's dripping pussy.  
Lis, for her part, wasn't going to be outdone there - she wrapped her arms around Strea's thighs, pulled her upright, leaving the girl stranded, her upper body pinned under Lis' luscious rear and her lower body held upright. Realistically, Strea could break free anytime she wanted just by kicking, but... why would she want to? Especially after Lis moved on to her next trick... Strea wanted to know how the toy worked, after all, and she found out first hand as Lis buried it in her holes, making her squeal in pleasure, her muffled, sloppy moans making her tongue vibrate up against Lis' clit, drawing the smith's voice out in a sweet moan as well.

That wouldn't do, though - at this rate, Strea would climax first, and her first orgasm would drain her to the point she wouldn't be able to please Lis, she figured. So rather than wait for that, she rolled her tongue back, reached up and grabbed Lis' ass, parted her cheeks - and, ignoring Lis' protests, buried her long tongue in the pink-haired smith's rear.  
The result was immediate; Lis arched her back, her eyes losing focus and rolling up as Strea went to work on her, mercilessly attacking her weak spot... she'd all but given up on thinking that a partner would be interested in doing something like that, but here was Strea not only giving it to her tight, pink asshole, but with her tongue! Not that there were any problems there in SAO - an upside to the virtual world - but still! She bit her lip, trying to clamp down on it, working Strea over with the toy even as the berserker made her hips dance of their own accord, wanting to make sure her friend would feel just as good...

The end result is that the two of them peaked together, Strea squirting all over Lis' toy, while Lis' juices coated Strea's heavy chest, mingling with sweat and drool from their earlier makeout. They slowly relaxed, Lis making sure to ease the toy out of Strea before she went totally limp, laying against one another and gasping for breath, drinking in each others' scents, their tastes, the texture of their moans and the way their bodies danced and trembled in the afterglow.

"So... just to be clear... this is just for fun... okay?" Lis coughed into her hand, trying to maintain her composure - once the two of them had cleaned themselves up, dressed, and Lis had hidden her newest toy away with its companions in her bottom drawer. Strea tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating the words, and finally nodded. Lis started to let out a breath of relief, which turned into a startled cough at her next words.

"Then, I should share it with everyone else, too!"

"No!" Lis practically tackled Strea to keep her from running out the door half-cocked. Of course, if it's a hug fight, Strea is going to win, and she quickly turned the tables, squeezing Lis to her like a teddy bear, burying the smith's freckled face in her cleavage.

"But it's so much fun!"

"Just... this has to be private, okay? Between us," Lis managed to get out, muffled by the soft flesh trying to invade her mouth. Strea smelled even sweeter than usual, making her head spin - she wanted to take her back to bed right now, but no, both of them had things they had to do today. "Don't tell anyone, okay? You promise? It's a secret."

"Hmmmmm..." Strea deliberated for a long time. Lis' delivery didn't really help her cause, but even Strea could tell she desperately didn't want the others to know about this, and while the idea of teasing her did appeal, she also recognised how much trust Lis had placed in her, to be intimate with her just now, and so she ultimately nodded. "Then," she reached up, brushed Lis' hair back to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll come again when the shop is closed, okay?"

Lis shivered in excitement, Strea's dulcet, sultry tone seeping into her ears like honey, making sparks race down her spine. "Mmmm... then I look forward to your repeated patronage," she finally got out, giggling softly. Making friends with the others had been one thing, but this... somehow, she felt a thousand times less lonely all of a sudden.

"But you know, I can't 'come again' if you don't let me leave," Strea prodded her gently, prompting Lis to realise she had returned Strea's hug without even really noticing, and was squeezing her just as tight. She pouted into Strea's chest.

"Then, instead of leaving, why don't you come again?"

"Like I said, if you don't let me leave, I can't - oh." Strea stopped as Lis dragged her back towards the bed, and giggled a little, a goofy smile spreading across her face as she caught onto the joke. "Ohhh."


	2. Case 2: The Beastmaster & Her Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strea has an idea to get Silica to blow off steam after a Hollow Area mission goes poorly, but it doesn't turn out the way either of them expect.

### The Beastmaster & Her Pets

  
  


Silica stretches out across the cafe table, groaning into it - she's exhausted, even after cleaning herself up. Strea has brought her out to her favorite cafe in Arc Sophia after seeing her friend so worn out, but now she wants to hear about it, of course, and the simulated sugar in her cream cake isn't quite making her worn-out engine turn over yet. "Ugghhh, he's a machine," Silica finally manages to complain.

"Why do you think Asuna keeps him around?" The joke is in bad taste, but it makes Silica sit up straight, turning bright pink. Strea giggles softly at her reaction. "You're so easy to tease, Silica. Your face goes all jelly-y, it's adorable."

"Aargh..." Silica runs her small hands through her honey-brown hair, ruffling up the parts of it that aren't caught in her pigtails. "It's so unbelievable... we did find a powerup item for Pina, but then after that, we got ambushed by one of those plant monsters with the tentacles, and it grabbed me, and hit me with some debuff that negated my armor and made it start melting off, and Kirito saved me, and I was freaking out so I asked him if he got an eyeful of me and he looked at me like I was dense and goes," she takes a breath in her rant, her voice dropping half an octave to do an impression of Kirito, even matching his usually-lazy expression, "'Noooo, I made all of those incredibly accurate attacks with my eyes closed' and I feel like an idiot and ugh, and then when we came back he just thanks me for coming along and heads back to explore with Philia some more!"

It's a good thing the cafe is mostly empty, since her little... well, long outburst slowly gains volume until she's practically yelling, actually up on her feet by the time she finishes. Strea absorbs her words, gently sipping at her sweet coffee. Digging down, it seems more like Silica's complaint has to do with her being babied - despite her babyface and small stature, she's the same age as any of them, but Strea has to admit that they tend to treat Silica like she's half her age. "I see... Silica, I think I owe you an apology," Strea says after a moment, setting her cup down with a 'clink'.

"An apology?" Realising what she's been doing makes Silica blush even harder, and she slinks back down into her seat, trying to hide behind her tea.

"I thought I'd invite you out for cake and help you cool off, but I think I've only annoyed you more. It must be irritating to have people babying you and acting like you can't make your own decisions." Strea smiles gently. Normally, she wouldn't make a move until she had a more accurate diagnosis, but knowing Silica's personality, she'll have to pry acknowledgment out of Silica like this, by doing something so overt, so that she can realise it herself. "So, I'm sorry."

"... I suppose..." Silica takes a while to warm up to the idea, rolling her finger around the rim of her cup. "But... I am glad you invited me out here and gave me a chance to complain, so please don't apologise! I like spending time with you, Strea." Her smile is radiant as always when it actually comes out, like the morning sun.

"Then, I have a suggestion. Once we've finished here, let's go back to your room for a bit, okay?"

"My room?" Silica is a little surprised by the suggestion, but she has no reason to really turn her down. "Okay, sure thing."

It's still the middle of the day, so the first floor of Agil's inn is pretty much empty - the others are all out shopping, or to lunch, or adventuring - which suits Strea just fine; she doesn't want them to be interrupted. Silica keeps her room neat and tidy as expected, with a few nicknacks she brought with her from the lower floors; unlike the Assault Team players, who had no warning, she'd guessed at the lockout when progressing to the 76th Floor, so she'd been able to bring things with her - a few plush furnishings she'd got from quests, and a nice basket for Pina, which the minidragon is presently curled up in, snoring gently.  
With their shoes kicked off, Strea bids Silica sit on her bed. "So... what are we going to do?" Silica looks up at her, a little confused - Strea obviously has _something_ in mind, she can tell by the way the lilac berserker's eyes are glittering; Silica just isn't sure _what_. Hopefully not another hug.

"I think part of the problem is that you feel like people are telling you what to do too much. So, I want you to try giving me an order," Strea's voice has a soft giggle in it. "Like you would a maid. You have experience with that, right? From your 'part-time job'." ... how did Strea know about that? Silica would have to have some stern words with her later, about her stupid Stealth skill and how massively overlevelled it is. "I think it'll be good stress relief for you."

Silica leans back on her hands, pursing her lips. She's used to getting _animals_ to do what she wants, not people... actually, she's really bad about that latter one; she always gets flustered and just goes along with what people say. Maybe she should be more forceful, like she is when she needs Pina to do something? While she's thinking about that, the word comes out of her mouth, bubbling up unbidden, bouyed by the emotions swirling in her chest. "Sit!"

Strea practically _crashes_ to her knees, her hands coming up to hang near her shoulders, like a dog sitting up. It kind of just... happens, without Strea really thinking about it, she'd been so eager to obey Silica's fledgling orders and let her blow off some steam, and it even manages to make the normally-inflappable Strea turn pink. Silica is much the same way, although she's also quivering on the edge of the bed, as Strea can see, rubbing her thighs together, heart hammering in her chest - the poor girl had never dreamed that ordering another person around would feel so... _good_.  
"Roll over!"  
Strea flops onto her back as ordered, still maintaining her pose - like a dog that wants its belly rubbed - and Silica's radiant smile turns into a slow, slightly cruel smirk, as she extends her kneesocked foot to rub over Strea's stomach. She starts out gently, making Strea giggle a little as Silica's toes tickle her through her sheer dress... at which point, Silica suddenly gets a lot rougher, pressing down and grinding Strea under her heel, making her gasp and writhe, panting like a... _dog_ , Silica realises. "Did I tell you to laugh? Be a good doggy and thank me for rubbing your tummy with my foot."  
"Th... thank youh, nnh..." Strea gasps it out slowly - this isn't where she thought this was going to go, but she can tell Silica is enjoying it, enjoying finding an aspect of herself she didn't know existed until today, so she happily goes along with it; she can almost see Silica's stress falling away, replaced with her desire to dominate the larger girl.  
"I suppose I can't fault you for not being able to say it properly, since doggies can't talk. Let's put your mouth to better use," Silica murmurs, stretching out her free leg, briefly rolling her toes over Strea's tongue, making her blush beet red, before dipping them into her mouth, gagging her, leaving the lilac berserker - normally so confident, so dominant - dumbly making out with her owner's foot, sucking her toes like... like a slave. Silica's body jumps as the thought passes through her head, a black spark of pleasure that tingles down her spine to her heart, then down her soft stomach to her rock-hard clit, rubbing insistently against the plain fabric of her panties.

She hooks her toes in Strea's mouth, forcing her to wiggle sideways, closer to the bed, and lets her foot slip down from Strea's stomach, slinking up under her skirt, rolling against her wet slit - no panties. The part of Silica that is normally out and about would be bright pink and blushing at that - how lewd, that she was walking around bare, even at the cafe they'd been at! - but the part of her that's in charge right now lets her lip curl in feigned disgust instead. "You were walking around town without even underwear? No wonder you're always in Kirito's lap. You _slut_ ," Silica growls - her voice quaking just a little at the pleasure speaking the words is bringing her - and Strea lets out a muffled whine around her toes, trying to deny it, at which point Silica shoves her foot into her mouth, gagging her tightly, making Strea's purple eyes roll up as her mind starts to spark out, electrified by the pleasure of being treated like a toy. "Or were you hoping to pick up someone else? Maybe me? You sure were happy to see me. Were you hoping to bend me over and fuck me in an alley or something? With the cake as a bribe? You're the worst. And now you're being pinned down and rubbed by a little girl's sock feet, you stupid slut. Why don't you go ahead and cum from your mistress' feet like the dog you are?"

She's not really sure where it's coming from herself - somewhere deep down, desires that she'd bottled away and never looked back at - but when she makes the demand, she feels Strea stiffen under her feet, letting out a squeal muffled by Silica's toes, and looks down to find her pet's juices pooling onto the wooden floor between her luscious thighs. Silica makes a sound of disgust and raises her feet, so that she can grind her soaked sock over Strea's dazed, sloppy face, ruining it. "Look at the mess you made of my sock, you footslut. You even got off before your Mistress." Silica leans back on her hand, using the other to draw her own soaking panties aside, and she reaches out with her feet to pull Strea in, forcing her to kneel at the edge of the bed. "Lick."

Strea doesn't hesitate - in the state she's in, she couldn't, and honestly, she wouldn't want to - and buries her face between her Mistress' thighs, greedily licking at her bared slit. She's treated to two bits of information she'd always been a little curious about: yes, Silica's tanned complexion is (at least in SAO) a natural thing, and the girl keeps herself completely bare. Strea rolls her tongue up to Silica's clit, coaxing the little bud between her lips so that she can suck on it, making Silica's head loll back, moaning wantonly as she's pleasured by her pet, keeping her ankles locked behind Strea's head so that she can't get away, even an inch; a pet forced to do nothing but worship her Mistress.  
Between Strea's skills and Silica's lack of experience, though, it doesn't take long for her to push Silica over the edge, squirting her juices all over Strea's face - mixing them with the stains of Strea's own, left there by her Mistress' socked foot - and collapsing limply back against the bed, her whole body heaving for breath, then slowly coming to a slow, deep pace, apparently sinking into satisfied unconsciousness.

Silica wakes up curled up in her bed, her clothes de-equipped and neatly folded on the table next to her - along with Strea's, who she realises is lying next to her, gently embracing the girl, who yawns a little... until the memories come back, making her sit bolt upright in bed, pressing her hands against her bright pink face. "Aaah... awawa... what did I - aaaa..." She mumbles to herself, until Strea reaches up to pull her back down, giggling.

"How do you feel? Still stressy?"

"No..." Silica mumbles. "Just embarassed. I'm sorry I did all that and called you those things... ah, I'm the worst..." She presses her face into Strea's chest, trying to hide herself, wishing she could sink into the bed. To her surprise, though, she finds Strea stroking her hair, still giggling.  
"You're so cute when you're flustered. It's okay, I enjoyed it too. It was different for both of us, but that doesn't mean it wasn't good."

Silica stiffens a little, surprised by Strea's approval, after she'd talked down to her like that, stepped on her... literally... she shakes her head a little, trying to get the heart-pounding thoughts out of her head. "W-well... I guess... I did enjoy it... but I'm not sure I want to make a habit of it... I was pretty mean..."  
"Aw, you're so cute." Strea wraps Silica in her arms, purring softly. "I just wanna squeeze you~"  
"Wait! Strea! No hugs! No huuuugs~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only realised after I wrote it and posted it that I wrote the first chapter in past tense and this one in present tense without even thinking about it. I'll fix it back next chapter.


	3. Case 3: The Swordmaster's Lewd Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafa is a bit unhappy after seeing just how strong Kirito has become as a swordsman, so Strea decides to cheer her up with some special training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big upload gap, was dealing with christmas/birthday stuff. Merry Christmas, happy new years, etc.

### The Swordmaster's Lewd Training

  


The beach rang with the sound of steel on chitin, sand and seafoam spraying through the sunwarmed air. Philia needed to pass through - to get closer to the depths of the Hollow Area, to whatever was trapping her here - and as she'd discovered, the area was absolutely crawling with giant crabs, wandering haphazardly across the white-sand beach and through the azure waters of the shallows. It had taken nearly an hour for Kirito to ferry most of the group here, one person at a time (except Klein, who was busy with FRKZ, and Sinon, who wasn't quite convinced she was ready to take her unique bow into a high-pressure situation), but the results were well worth it; able to pair off and canvas the area, their extermination program was coming along quite nicely.

" **Slant**!"   
Leafa brought her red blade, cloaked in an inky-black aura, in a smooth arc around her shoulder, lashing across the giant crab's face and leaving a bright red crosshatch in its wake. Strea, as her assigned partner, couldn't help but appreciate her form - and not just her sword form. Seeing as they were coming to the beach, the girls had dressed up for the occasion, Leafa in a rather daring forest green bikini and sandals, and suddenly leaping in to attack like that certainly set those heavy breasts bouncing, much to the girls' envy. Leafa calling to her shook Strea out of her thoughts. "Switch!"   
" **Avalanche**!" The lilac berserker didn't waste any time, bare feet leaving small craters in the sand as she heaved her heavy weapon behind her - a golden, ornate hilt, spiked with some bright blue metal around the handguard, with the blade itself made of the same material, practically luminscent in the glow of the sun. Even with Strea's incredible strength (and the animation lock that came with invoking a Sword Skill), drawing the massive blade over her head was a struggle - but letting it fall and adding her weight behind it certainly wasn't! She slammed the stunned, blinded crab with all the force she could muster, practically pancaking it into the beach, legs splaying out and skittering around it as it struggled for purchase. "Call it, Leafa!"   
" **Fairy Edge**!"  
" **Blast!** "  
Strea heaved her blade up again, starting to bring it around for the high-impact, sweeping single-hit, while Leafa slid under her, hitting the rising crab twice, mostly to keep it off balance, and then ducked low, quickly slashing at its legs, once each side - making it rear up, so that when Strea hit the beast, she actually knocked it clean off its feet and into the air, leaving it hanging up there for almost a full second before it crashed to the sand and disintegrated.

Leafa slowly straightned up, panting a little, and turned just a little too late to avoid Strea giving her a big hug in celebration (and doing more damage than their target was likely to). "S-Strea... ribs..." Her voice practically came out in a squeak rather than her usual cheerful tone, and for once Strea took the hint, releasing her hold - and causing Leafa to collapse back onto her rear, chest heaving as she tried to get air back into her squeezed lungs. "... what have we told you..."  
"Hee hee, sorry." Strea giggled at her, leaving Leafa with no suspicions about how sorry she actually was. Planting her blade in the sand, Strea turned to look out at the others, making sure that they weren't in any trouble - although to her relief, it seemed like everything was going to plan. Lis and Silica made an obvious pair, with Lis and her massive hammer acting as a tank for the small girl's dagger-based debuffs, and Pina (with his newfound buffs from the Hollow Area) acting as a surprisingly-competent healer, hovering around near Silica and keeping Lis' HP topped off. Across the other side of the beach, Asuna and Philia had teamed up, taking advantage of Philia's dagger skills in their own way, by using Asuna's rare Miserable Heart skill to dramatically increase the potency of Philia's debuffs, turning their target into little more than a seafood-flavored punching bag... at least, until they literally put the crab out of its misery. And as for Kirito...  
"Oh, unbelievable, he's already over there," Strea pointed to the inlet with her free hand - where Kirito had headed to, and the direction they were planning to pass through to continue; it had the most mobs milling around, and Kirito's reasoning had been that way, his would be on the latest respawn timer, so they wouldn't have to fight their way back through. In theory, anyway; in reality, the pair could just make out a black coat and a pair of shining blades between the flashes of light as monsters shattered out of existence around him. "That reminds me, didn't you teach him, Leafa?"  
To her surprise, Leafa's expression turned a little sour when she said that. "We practiced _kendo_ together a bit, but it's pretty different from a real fight. Even then, he's... way better than I am already."

  


Strea leaned on her sword, sizing up Leafa's expression, that slightly-bitter pout that didn't belong on the face that normally held the most radiant smile. She had some ideas already, but she decided to probe for a little more information first, leading with a gentle question. "Well, games are like, Kirito's natural environment. How long have you been doing _kendo_ for?"  
"Ages, I guess." Leafa drew her knees up to her chest, watching her brother's progress with moody eyes. "I guess as long as Kirito has been playing games. So it's not really surprising he's better than me here, but I guess it's... frustrating, that he's obviously so much better at something I feel like I've been doing for longer."  
"Dive games can be deceptive like that. After all, even if his brain thinks he's moving his body, he's not really doing it. I'm sure you'd win in real life." Strea moved over to sit beside her, setting her _zweihander_ up as a makeshift sunshade - not as good as a parasol, but better than nothing.  
"... sure, but, that's not where we are, is it?" Leafa sighed, and then, as if she realised what she was saying, straightened up, pasting an obviously-fake smile on her face. "Ah, nevermind me! I'm fine, Strea. Thank you for worrying. Oh, look, he's waving. Are we all done?"

  


Asuna and Philia headed over to the inlet - while Philia had nothing to wear but her usual outfit, Asuna had managed to acquire an absolutely gorgeous red-and-white one-piece with a daringly high cut, and there was no way she was going to let Kirito away from her until she was sure he'd appreciated it - while the other four grouped up together, briefly discussing what they were going to do in the meantime. "I want to hit up the caves around here in case there's any special ore," was Lis' contribution, drawing bemused remarks from Leafa and Strea, but Silica put her hand up as well.  
"I'll come too. I might find something for Pina." The small dragon nestled on top of her hair - it had tried earlier to get purchase on her school swimsuit-style bathers, and found very quickly that the rubbery material didn't provide anywhere near as much grip as Silica's usual cloth armor.  
"Then, we'll hold down the fort out here. Make sure to call for us if you need help, okay? And don't stray too far." Strea warned them with a gentle smile, earning her a cheerful elbow to the ribs from Lisbeth for the terrible pun before she and Silica departed, happily chattering. "... well, looks like it's just us now. Here, come over here." She dropped her sword over her shoulder, where it stuck to her back, and took Leafa's hand, dragging her towards the shallow rockpools.

  


While Leafa hesitated at the edge, slipping off her sandals, Strea simply stepped right in once she found a reasonably clear patch, sighing happily as the seawater rolled around her calves - with the water trapped, it had been baking in the sun all day, making it nice and warm around her sore muscles. She slowly sank down, letting it roll against her clothes; rather than be as daring as Leafa (not that she wasn't appreciative!), Strea had settled for a strapped, sheer top and a skirted bikini bottom, both in her usual shade of light purple and decorated with ruffles, making them flow like feathers as the water rolled over her. "Oh you definitely need to come in here."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Leafa slowly slipped in beside her, letting out a low sigh, almost a moan. "Oh, you weren't joking... I definitely needed this..."  
"Feeling better already?"  
"Mhm, it's like it's melting all my stress away." Leafa leaned against Strea's shoulder, looking out at the horizon. "I haven't been to the beach in a long time. I love watching the waves. Maybe when we get out of here I'll make Kazuto take me."  
"To the beach?" Strea teased her, laughing when Leafa splashed her with the water in turn.  
"Stop that! Jeez..." The poor fairy had turned beet red at the remark. Her crush on Kirito was... kind of transparent, but even Asuna seemed to be letting it slide, maybe because she felt like there was no way it was going to happen. "I don't need that on top of him making me look weak."  
"Is that how you think you look?" Strea wrapped her arms around Leafa's waist, pulling the blonde to sit in her lap, with her back against Strea's chest. "You looked amazing out there. Your whole body moving just like you want it to, like your sword was just another part of you."  
"Stop it, Strea..." Leafa protested gently, making a token effort to get out of Strea's unusually-loose grip, but that was all it was, and she didn't exactly move very far. "Don't tell me stuff like that right now..."  
"Oh~?" She could hear Strea's smirk, even without being able to see her face. "I shouldn't praise the prettiest swordmaster in Aincrad for being so strong and sexy?"

  


Maybe she was being slightly heavy-handed, but it certainly seemed to be working; she could feel Leafa trembling against her, her heart starting to race. Of course, with Kirito grabbing everyone's attention - particularly with his unique dual-wielding ability - Leafa's stunning swordsmanship tended to be passed over, and quite unfairly, especially given her unique Fairy Edge sword skill she'd brought over from ALO. Being praised for it now, by someone so close to her... "Strea-ahh!" Leafa's voice rose in a squeak as Strea's hand brushed over her chest - rather, intentionally rubbed over her fat nipples, so hard they were standing out against the fabric of her top. "H-hey!"  
"Wow, that was quite a reaction... are you sensitive there, Leafa?" Strea held off touching her so brazenly again, instead rolling her finger in a slow spiral from Leafa's navel, out and back in again, lightly trailing warm water along with her touch. Leafa swayed a little in her lap, made dizzy by the sudden assault and the sweet, gentle teasing that followed it.  
"Y-yes... I always have been..." ... wait, what was she saying? Her blush was travelling down her throat to her chest by now - Strea would think she was sunburned if she didn't know better. "I-I mean..."  
"Do you play with your nipples when you're touching yourself?" Strea's soft voiced brushed against her ear, dripping into her mind like honey, making her resistance melt.  
"Nnnnohhh... I always... nnh... got a little scared by how good it felt..." Leafa admitted softly, slurring the words a little, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth, hard to move. Something about how Strea was touching her made her head spin.  
"Then, while we're waiting out here, we're going to do some training," Strea murmured, gently kissing her shoulder.  
"What kind of train _nngh_!?"

  


Leafa cut off into a confused, stifled moan, her body stiffening as Strea suddenly raised her hands, tweaking her nipples through the fabric of her top. Even that small action made a bolt of pleasure rush through her from head to toe, making her curl up a little while still remaining bolt-stiff, kicking her bare feet up out of the warm water before she managed to control herself again - or at least, managed to clamp down on the reaction; she collapsed limply into Strea's lap, gasping for breath. "Thah, that washm, meahn," Leafa panted out, wet saliva spilling down her chin.  
"We're just getting started, my sexy swordmaster," Strea pressed her lips to Leafa's ear, gently rolling her tongue in, making Leafa feel like her friend was rolling her tongue through her head, slowly licking away all her thoughts. Her eyes crossed a little, starting to lose focus.  
"Ohhh..." She managed to moan out just that much before Strea teased her again, this time gripping her fat, stiff nipples, firmly through the bikini top, slowly pinching and rolling between her strong fingers, even giving them a tug from time to time, making Leafa writhe and quiver in her lap, her voice descending into light, breathless moans, no longer able to even form words.  
Strea eased her tongue from Leafa's ear, leaning down to slowly lick across the back of her neck, then forward, drawing Leafa's chin to her. "You can't be so loud, we'll get heard," she murmured, and plugged Leafa's drooling mouth with her tongue - although the sound of the sloppy kisses they were exchanging echoed almost as far as Leafa's moans, soon becoming the only thing the elf could hear... and the whole time, Strea didn't slack her hands, constantly teasing those luscious nipples, squeezing, pinching, rolling, tugging... Leafa's glazed eyes rolled up as she submitted to Strea's touch, her first orgasm soaking through her bottoms and into the hot water, mixing into it.

  


Strea slowly let the kiss fade, leaning back a little to appreciate the dumb, drowsy look on Leafa's face - her eyes half rolled up, tongue hanging out, drool spilling down into the water... she can't let that go, even taking a quick screenshot while Leafa is out of it, and then she reached for Leafa's top, easing the fabric up so that the fairy's heavy breasts, already straining the limits of the fabric, fell free into the warm water, bobbing gently on the surface. Strea leaned into her, one hand passing to the small of Leafa's back, so that she can pull her up a little while dipping her back, wrapping her hot mouth around one nipple, kissing, sucking, licking, even letting her teeth grind over it occasionally, making Leafa's whole body buck in pleasure, while her free hand pressed to Leafa's other breast, resuming her sweet torture.  
Leafa simply hung limp over Strea's arm, supported by the water and the lilac berserker's sheer strength, her body twitching as sparks of pleasure raced through her, not thinking of anything but how wonderful she feels... why had she put off touching herself like this? Had she known it would feel this good, she'd have done it a lot more... then again, that thought was part of the reason why she _hadn't_ kept playing with herself like that, after the first attempt, for fear that she'd become addicted to it... a fear well-founded, as she found herself reaching for Strea almost without thinking about it when she felt Strea start to pull back. "Hah?"  
"Don't worry, I'm not stopping..." Strea gave her another kiss, stalling any protests, their tongues rolling together like hot silk, until Leafa couldn't tell where her tongue ended and Strea's began, only able to sigh weakly when Strea finally let it end. "... just changing the game a bit..."

  


She moved Leafa back into her lap, returning into their former position, but this time, rather than gripping Leafa's nipples in her fingertips, she wrapped the tips of the fairy's heavy breasts in her hands, her tugging transitioning to slow pumping. Leafa moaned weakly, wriggling in Strea's lap - this time Strea's grip was firm, though, and she found she couldn't move, unless Strea allowed her to... and realising that made her shudder all over again, rubbing her slick thighs together in the water. Unable to move on her own, to do anything without Strea's say-so, while she was doing that to her breasts... like she was an animal... like she was being _milked_...  
Leafa's head lolled back against Strea's shoulder, a slow, lusty moan rolling out her sloppy lips as she peaked again, the realization alone pushing her to climax. That's absolutely what she was right now, Strea's cow, held fast in her master's grip, at her mercy, being milked like a slave animal... it felt _so good_ , not just what Strea was doing, but that she'd realised it herself. And then she felt Strea's voice against her ear again.  
"If that's how you feel, why don't you act like it? ... let it out, and I'm sure it will feel wonderful..."  
Leafa swallowed hesitantly. She felt like if she did it, there'd be no coming back, she wouldn't be able to just laugh this off as some weird experimenting thank to Strea being all touchy-feely, she'd have to admit it to herself... but at the same time, she wanted to feel even better... her soft throat, flushed pink, worked as she gulped again, trying to swallow down her own need, until eventually...  
"M... moo..."  
"Loulder," Strea murmured softly. "You need to be louder, if you're going to do it properly..."  
"M... m... mm... **mooooo**!"

  


As soon as she let her voice go like that - degrading herself, mooing loudly like a slutty cow across the beach - Leafa's mind went blank, in part from the incredible orgasm washing away her senses, in part from the pleasure of losing herself to the lewd play, behaving like an animal in heat, her voice drowning out the waves hitting the shore. "Moooo!" The louder she mooed, the better it felt, the harder Strea tugged at her, roughly milking her lewd little moo-cow fairy, until at last Leafa's stamina finally gave out, her final orgasm leaving her passed out in her master's hands.  
"... fa. Leafa~ hey~" Leafa slowly opened her eyes, squinting a little as the orange sun-glare hit her face. Strea smiled down at her - the fairy's head was laying her lap, and she was stretched out in the shallows, Strea's deliciously-thick thighs serving as a buffer against the water. "Hey... Kirito called. They found a teleport stone further in, so we should crystal back and get ferried along. Lis and Silica already left."  
"... mmkay..." Leafa shuddered a little, trying to sit up and finding her body not quite obeying her; she felt like her core had turned to jelly... and, of course, her nipples were still aching against her bikini top, after the workout Strea had given her earlier. "Ooh..."  
"Easy there." Strea eased her upright, letting Leafa rest against her shoulder. "Heehee, I'm surprised we didn't get caught... although Silica's pretty sharp, she might have figured it out~"  
"Please don't joke about that." Leafa put her hands over her face, trying to hide her pink blush. "I don't want anyone else to know..."  
"I get it, I know. Your secret's safe with me," Strea murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "... my cute little moo-cow~"  
Leafa groaned, still hiding her face. "Don't even start! I don't even want to think back about it..."  
"Oh? But you sure seemed to enjoy it... after all, you came so hard you fainted~"  
"I know!" Leafa reached down into the water, then flicked her hands up, splashing Strea and making her giggle. "It felt way too good, so..."

  


"... when can we do it again...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I mean, it's Leafa, so it has to be breastplay, right?


End file.
